de cómo Harry consiguió su primer beso
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Lo que tenía que pasar, pasó, que mejor que en vísperas de navidad


**De como Harry consiguió su primer beso**

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma del destino. Una muy mala cabe señalar.

-Profesor, le juro por mi madre que no tengo nada que ver con esto.

Severus lo miró angostando los ojos. Porque ciertamente había muy poco de esto que Potter nunca hubiera planeado.

-No jures en vano, Potter.

-¡Yo no lo planeé! -dijo molesto el joven-. Claramente es algo que debió de habérseme ocurrido -se dijo más a sí mismo.

-Llevas siete años metiéndote conmigo. Irrumpiendo en mis terrenos. Persiguiéndome ¿Pretendes que crea que un muérdago encantado no está dentro de tus estrategias?

-Eh de decir, Severus, que me duele tu desconfianza…-vio como el mayor enarcaba una ceja y suspiró- Bien, en realidad no, porque siempre estás buscándome pelea.

-Tú sí que tienes cara para decir esas cosas.

-Pero si es verdad -le replicó cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuándo entenderás que de verdad hago las cosas para estar contigo porque te amo?

Hay que decir que la confección de Harry no conmovía a Severus seis mentiras, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer ahora, no cuando sólo quedaban unos meses para que el joven por fin dejará de ser su alumno.

Dicho sea de paso, Severus contaba los días. No era de fierro y Harry era precioso. Cualquier Alfa estaría encantado de llevarse las caricias y atenciones de tan hermoso muchacho.

Si en un principio Severus se cuestionó el hecho de que su sangre haya reaccionado al llamado de Harry, ahora podía decirse que estaba feliz del dichoso destino.

-Vamos a dejar claras las cosas, Potter. Porque no tengo intenciones de estar huyendo de ti todo el día, tengo derecho a descansar.

-Lo dices como si te acosara…

-Eso haces, Potter -dijo mirando como el muchacho enarcaba ambas cejas-. Por favor, no has parado de perseguirme desde los 11.

-Bien. Mi instinto me pedía tener tu atención a diario.

-Cada día y a cada hora, Potter. Soy tu destinado, no tu madre.

-Sería bastante raro que fueras mi madre, por cierto.

-Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Ya, Severus, sólo bésame y salgamos de este hechizo. Luego tú te irás a rumiar a tu habitación por haber tenido la desgracia de conocerme y yo seguramente me iré a masturbar como el adolescente hormonal que dices que soy -le dijo descarado.

-No tienes vergüenza…

-Si fuera diferente no hubiera logrado tenerte así -dijo guiñándole un ojo mirando el pantalón del mayor-, porque estoy seguro de que digas lo que digas te mueres por ponerme contra cualquier superficie y devorarme… espero por ello.

Maldito mocoso hablador e inteligente. Se dijo Severus antes de atacar con furia la boca de Harry.

Se había quedado estático ¡Harry no reaccionaba! Hasta que un grito en su cabeza lo hizo pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja. Iba a disfrutar ese beso, maldita sea que lo iba a hacer.

Severus imaginaba que besar a Harry sería la gloria, pero no creyó que tanto. Esa maldita y jugosa boca. De labios carnoso, pero oh, sorpresa, no sólo sus labios lo estaban disfrutando ¿En qué momento se puso a recorrer la espalda del menor como si estuviera condenado a muerte? Entonces reaccionó. No podía. No cuando había aguantado tanto.

-No. Espera -le dijo tomando aire. Sintiendo como era Harry quien ahora lo impulsaba hacia abajo para besarse nuevamente-, detente, Harry.

-Maldición.

Harry se iba a oponer, pero haberle escuchado decir su nombre así, con tanta pasión, sabía que si no se detenía ahora Severus no le volvería a besar en lo que reste de la vida. Así de dramática era su cabeza en ese momento. Pero su control le estaba ayudando. Lo que era mucho decir tomando en cuenta que ya podría colgar su corbata en la erección que se gastaba.

-Lo mismo digo.

Estaban jadeando ambos. Esto había superado con creces todo lo que habían fantaseado el uno con el otro.

-Yo… mejor me… Bien... Adiós.

Severus vio cómo su pareja literalmente corría lejos de él. Había que darle crédito al mocoso calenturiento. Porque en otros tiempos hubiera insistido que mejor cambiaban el pasillo en donde estaban por su habitación.

-Has madurado, Potter.

Fin


End file.
